


A Broken Lip

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [18]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloody Kisses, Fluff, I again stand Nandor being a rough yet gentle kisser, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nandor catches Guillermo injured in the kitchen.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	A Broken Lip

Doing his best to keep quiet, Guillermo tries to open the back door while holding his sleeve against his bottom lip. The door opens with a low creak as he steps inside Guillermo winces as the fabric of his sweater pulls on the cut on his mouth. Making his way towards the kitchen, he’s thankful everyone is out hunting. Opening the freezer, he grabs a bag of peas, pressing it against his face he sighs.

Leaning against the counter, he examines his other hand, groaning at the deep cut he sees. That damn drunk did a number on him. Guillermo was just thankful he was able to slip away when he did. Shaking his head in frustration, he hears the front door open, cursing under his breath, he tries to sneak out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, Guillermo runs face-first into Nandor’s chest; in doing so, he drops the bag of peas. Backing up, Guillermo quickly recovers his mouth. 

Nandor stares down at his familiar with wide eyes, taking a deep breath he catches a strong whiff of Guillermo’s intoxication aroma. “Guillermo,” he purrs,” did you get another nose bleed?”

“No,” Guillermo muffles as he takes a couple more steps back.

Frowning Nandor closed the distance between them within a blink of an eye,” What is wrong with your face?”

Mumbling Guillermo stated,” Nothing, Master.”

“Liar, I can smell your blood.” Grabbing his familiars’ wrist, Nandor pulls it just enough to get visibly smacked by a thick wave of Guillermo’s vibrant blood. Nandor’s pupils dilate at the sweet yet spicy scent; a hungry growl ripples its way up his throat. Taking another deep breath, Nandor eyes his familiar with cat-like precision. Tightening his grip, he turns the wrist in his hand so they both can see the seeping wound. Raising an eyebrow, he orders,” Explain.”

Guillermo’s shoulders sagged,” I ran into a drunk that’s all.”

Using his free hand, Nandor gently raised Guillermo’s chin with two fingers. He frowns as he notices the small cut,” Does it hurt?”

“A little, but I’ll be okay, master.”

Humming Nandor can’t take his eyes off the steady flow that’s starting to drip its way down Guillermo’s chin.” May I?” he asks.

Confused, he tilts his head, unsure what to say Guillermo shrugs,” Sure.”

Dipping down, Nandor quickly takes Guillermo’s lips with his own with enthusiasm. Their teeth clash as the passion starts to heat up, Nandor forces Guillermo to step further back. Without warning, he takes ahold of his familiars thighs, lifting him and resting him on the wooden counter, shoving himself in between the legs of the other with no shame.

Yelping at the sudden change, Guillermo felt a rush of excitement run through him. Leaning in further, he moaned while running his fingers through his Master’s long black hair. Nandor’s beard tickled, but it didn’t stop him from making this day go from the worst to the absolute best. 

Nandor ran his tongue over the cut causing his familiar to shudder underneath him. Grinning, he pulled away, taking ahold of Guillermo’s wrist he brings the wound to his lips. Giving it a soft kiss, he licks the blood off his lips.” You taste delicious, Guillermo. The second I walked into the house, my mouth began to water.” A hungry snarl leaves him as he eyes his familiers’ blood-soaked fingers.

A blush rushes across Guillermo’s face and up to the tips of his ears. Clearing his throat, he tries to say something, but the air gets caught the second Nandor taking one of his fingers delicately into his mouth. His breath hitches as Nandor rolls his tongue around his pointer finger, just as quickly Nandor releases his finger. Taking his two middle fingers into his mouth next. Sucking the blood off them, Nandor hears Guillermo curse under his breath. 

Chuckling Nandor hums pleased with this reaction. He lets the fingers leave his mouth with a satisfying pop before gently licking across the open wound on his familiar’s palm. Causing Guillermo to hiss in pain at the contact, but he by no means stops his Master from enjoying his meal. 

Nandor feels himself grow lighter as he drinks in his Guillermo, his fangs graze the wrist in his palm. A whine leaves him involuntarily as he rips himself away, fearing he might take a bite.

Guillermo uses his free hand to tug at his Master’s cape; under his breath, he says,” It’s okay.”

Smiling Nandor wraps his arms around the waist of the other, leaning back down he gives Guillemro a quick peck on the forehead before resting their foreheads together. “You’re very potent, Guillermo. You taste so sweet; I could just eat you up.”

Without thinking, Guillermo utters in a daze,” I’d let you.”

Something animalistic flashes in Nandor’s eyes,” What an excellent meal you’d make.” 

They stay in this position for what feels like hours, Guillermo stares deep into Nandor’s eyes. When his Master finally pulls away, he feels a weird pain in his chest at the lost contact. Without saying a word, Nandor leaves his familiar in the kitchen on the counter. 

Jumping down, Guillermo tries to catch up with Nandor,” Master, where are you going?”

Without looking back, Nandor stats,” I’m going to find the man who hurt you.”

“Master, you don’t have to-”

Twisting on his heels, Nandor towers over his familiar as a fire lits in his eyes,” Someone dared to lay a finger on you. He shall not live to see the sun.” Tension fills his shoulders as his gaze softens,” I should have been there,” reaching out he runs a thumb over Guillermo’s bottom lip,” If I had, you wouldn’t of gotten hurt.” 

Beaming Guillermo felt a flutter in his chest, reaching up he tugs Nandor down by his cape so he can give him a tender kiss. He feels some of the tightness leave his Master’s body as he whole heartily leans into it.

When they pull apart Nandor breaths against Guillermo’s lips,” I’m going to drag the man who spilled your blood to hell personally.” Snapping his fingers, Nandor turns into an ink-like vapor within seconds he’s gone, leaving a stunned Guillermo in the hallway.


End file.
